


Sometimes

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Occasionally, there's just a lazy day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> No Sherlock to post today, unfortunately. Have some Avengers fluff my beta somehow tricked me into writing.

There were rare times when everyone was between jobs. It seemed like Tony was constantly was working on some convoluted something-or-other that he simply couldn’t put down for the life of him. It was the work of a genius, after all. He wouldn’t put it down unless he completed it or it bored him. Tony rarely chased something that didn’t interest him. Steve insisted on helping whenever and wherever he could. In his ‘downtime’ from being a superhero, he was a normal hero. When he wasn’t defending the earth from aliens, he was saving kittens from trees and putting out fires (some of which originate in Tony’s lab). Bruce followed his work with the whole heartedness he did everything else. While he didn’t always research things that interested him, he always set his mind on finishing whatever could help other people. Argumentatively, everything could help other people, but Bruce was more interested in a very specific kind of help. Natasha stuck closer to home now, though ‘closer’ was relative when one owned a private jet and an Ironman (because, yes, when Natasha called, Tony would come running). A spy of her caliber was always a necessity to someone somewhere. She made her choices a little more wisely now, fortunately. Clint was on much of the same routine. If he wasn’t practicing, he was out shooting something full of arrows for some reason (some of which were Tony). Thor, well, Thor spent his time getting himself in trouble that only a massive, doesn’t know his own strength, weird kind of alien puppy could get himself into (some of which required being bailed out by Tony’s money).

However, once a rare, one in blue moon occasion, they weren’t. Occasionally, there was just a lazy day, because even if the Earth would always be in some sort of danger, it didn’t always needed to be saved right this instant. Sometimes, Tony just collapsed on the couch, freshly renewed with a shower (after being ‘freshly renewed’ by a fire extinguisher earlier) and simply found himself lacking the ability or drive to move. And sometimes, at the same time, Clint flopped beside him, stretched his legs out across the couch, and rested his head in Tony’s lap. And sometimes, simultaneously, Bruce would settle beside them with a calming cup of tea and a tired sigh and Tony would lean his head on his shoulder and Bruce would rub his thigh lovingly. And sometimes, just a little bit later, Natasha would slink in from a long, much needed rest and climb limberly over the back of the couch and under Bruce’s arm and simply listen to his calming heart beat. And sometimes, in the same general time frame, Steve would laze in after a hard night’s work and sit on the floor beside Tony’s leg and rest his head on his knee with Clint’s hand in his blond hair. And sometimes, just sometimes, on that very same day, Thor would see his lovers tired and worn and calm and he would sit on the floor by Natasha, who would calmly comb through his hair with her fingers and Bruce’s arm around her waist, and Thor would quietly rub Steve’s feet.

Sometimes, it was just nice to be able to sit together in the calm and comfort of what they knew to home.

And sometimes, Loki had to go and fuck shit up.

But not today.


End file.
